


in tinder is where i’ve found you

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Tinder, i for one honestly dont know what happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: Doyoung downloads tinder and a series of embarrassing events followed.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133





	in tinder is where i’ve found you

‘i like guys like u ;)’

Doyoung grimaces at the pretty bad pick-up line if you can call it like that flashed on his phone screen. 

What is he doing, you ask? 

Out of curiosity and a lot of pushes from Yuta, he installs a dating app and started swiping right or left. He still can’t believe what he’s doing and quite frankly he feels embarrassed by doing this. This is so not him, he thinks. If Yuta finds out that he has succumbed into whatever power he has brought him, it’ll be a disaster! 

All the embarrassment Doyoung felt sky rocketed when a guy he swiped right also swiped him and they’ve become a match. Now, he’s talking to a stranger who only has his dimples plastered on his profile. 

He shrugs the thoughts away, remembering that this is a dating app. They, well, are expected to flirt, no matter how bad it is. Not really in Doyoung’s bucket list but here he is anyways. 

-

Doyoung thinks it’s only quite fair that the guy he’s talking to is very secretive in his profile. He means very secretive. As someone who puts his forehead as his profile picture, Doyoung can’t really complain, can he? Why did he swipe right, anyways? Well.

When he studied the profile of the stranger, there’s a keyword that caught his eye, immediately.

‘I like NCT.’ It says.

Doyoung smirked and felt proud for some reason. Maybe the fact that this guy boosted his confidence was the reason he swiped right. That or maybe the dimples were really cute. Whatever the reason is, he’s now talking to him and he can say, the guy’s fun.

He enjoys talking to the guy all day everyday about some random things. Jay. Jay’s the name and he’s from America but he’s korean. Basic information that Doyoung knows. As a celebrity, of course, Doyoung didn’t put his real name. He named himself Gong. He doesn’t really like his brother’s name but since he can’t think of a good name, he just settled.

They talk but he still doesn’t see Jay’s face. He can’t really ask because asking him will also mean he needs to give his picture, also. Which, again, will and should never be an option.

He’s quite perplexed as to why this guy swiped him right despite only seeing literally his forehead. 

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Doyoung placed his phone down so fast when he heard Donghyuck’s high pitched voice. He looked at the younger and saw him raising an eyebrow at the way he acted. Donghyuck is loud and he can’t risk him (especially him) finding out what Doyoung has been doing these past few weeks. 

“Nothing.” He shook his head and stood up from the table where he was sitting. He settled on the kitchen counter and grabbed a few utensils to cook. Doyoung didn’t have any plans to cook but he still feels Donghyuck’s piercing eyes behind him so he let cooking be his escape route.

Doyoung bites his lower lip and just cooked silently when suddenly his phone buzzed. Doyoung shut his eyes close and prayed that Donghyuck won’t be nosy and just let him be because he knows it was Jay. Doyoung thinks the gods have heard him and he sighs in relief. 

Unfortunately, he thinks the gods might have heard him wrong when Donghyuck walked closer to him. “Who is it?”

“Hm?” Doyoung hummed and tried to play dumb. 

He curses under his breath when Donghyuck’s eyes turned into slits, observing him. 

“I’ll cook for everyone. Tell Mark to come down.” 

In the mention of Mark’s name, Donghyuck’s face brighten up and nodded, whatever assumption about Doyoung’s dating life he’s built in his mind already forgotten. He’s thankful the younger’s whipped. 

-

Everyone gathered in their dorm’s dining room waiting to devour the food Doyoung prepared out of panic. He checked earlier the messages Jay left him and as usual it was just him flirting with him (what can he expect, it was a dating app) and a temporary farewell message because he’ll be eating dinner with his friends. 

Doyoung didn’t bother to reply to the other flirtatious texts and just said “Okay, enjoy and be careful! :)” 

Does he like the stranger despite of the lack of basic information this man shares with him? Maybe. Probably.

It’s quite weird that Doyoung knows what’s his favorite color or what time he usually sleeps but doesn’t know who exactly he is. He’s in America, he said. Doyoung thinks it’s quite pointless, this relationship he’s having with the guy.

He’s a celebrity and truthfully, he isn’t even supposed to be using this app but he does anyways. Just for fun, he guesses? Doyoung tried to force himself in agreeing that he really doesn’t have any growing feelings for the stranger.

He placed the plates and the utensils on the table while the other members are slowly filling the before quiet and peaceful dining room. They were laughing because of something that Doyoung didn’t really catch. He catches something on the side of his eye, however.

He stared at Jaehyun who was laughing, eyes crinkled and mouth reaching his eyes with his dimples in full bloom.

Oh. My. God.

Doyoung’s mouth drops on the floor together with the plate he was holding. The sound of a shattering plate woke the members up. Doyoung gathered himself and gathered the plate, too. 

No, he can’t be!

Doyoung can feel his pulse. His heart beating faster every second. When Jaehyun knelt beside him to help him to gather the shattered pieces on the floor, he confirms it.

The stranger who’s been making him feel different kinds of things these past few weeks is beside him, kneeling and picking up cracked plates.

“Jay.” He whispers, out of energy already.

He feels stupid! How can he not notice those dimples? And him living in America? The way he talks? The things he likes and dislikes? Oh, you must be kidding me! Doyoung thinks it’s ridiculous and he prays that it’s not him. For once, he prays he’s wrong.

Jaehyun looked up to him, confused. “Why?”

Eating dinner with friends. 

Doyoung closed his eyes. He wants to choke Yuta for bringing this cursed app unto his system. He shakes his head. Dismissing Jaehyun away.He contemplates whether he should just ditch Jay and live on with his life or tell Jaehyun later that they’ve been talking (flirting) unconsciously with each other for the past few weeks. 

He decided that the latter sounds more decent.

He’ll tell Jaehyun when they’re alone and not surrounded by loud eight people.

-

Doyoung abandons the dining room after silently eating and without picking up an eye contact with whoever present on the table when he saw Jaehyun going to the balcony.

His phone buzzed and he sighed as he saw Jaehyun’s text in his screen.

‘Hey, done eating! Wyd?’

Doyoung steps out of the balcony and was greeted by the cold breeze of the wind. He sees Jaehyun perched up on the railing, his phone on his hands.

“Stop texting me. I’m behind you.”

Jaehyun looks at him and hid his phone on his pocket. It took him some seconds to process what Doyoung said, just staring at him blankly before looking at him confusingly. “I’m not?”

Doyoung sighed and walked over to the railings. He wish to jump and let the ground eat him. He feels embarrassed already by using the app and now he’ll find out that the guy he’s been texting and making him flustered is his group member. Doyoung can’t think of a more tragic story.

He sighed and didn’t looked at Jaehyun who still has his eyes fixed on him. He hears him gasp beside him, fitting the puzzle.

“Yep.” Doyoung said, weakly.

Long heavy silence surrounded them as they just stare at the shining stars above. Doyoung wonders what the younger is thinking. 

“I still like guys like you, you know?” Jaehyun murmurs, quietly. Too quiet Doyoung barely catches it but he did.

Oh, god. Doyoung feels warmth spreading from his neck up to his cheeks and he’s certain he’s as red as a tomato right now. He bites his lips and tries to think carefully about this..whole situation.

“You like me?”

Jaehyun sighs, “This is complicated.”

“I agree.”

“But I like Gong.”

Doyoung averts his eyes to Jaehyun just to see him staring back at him already, eyes expectant. Okay, can you see the problem here? Jaehyun didn’t like him yesterday but tonight he’s telling him he is. (Fuck tinder) Doyoung groans into his hands, mind troubled.

Jaehyun chuckles nervously, probably grasping how actually awkward this whole ordeal is, when the silence stretched even further.

“We can try just talking in person, you know?” He tries again, voice quite louder than earlier.

“You’re really pushing this, huh?”

“Why not?” Jaehyun shrugs.

And Doyoung imitates him, shrugging. So, they did try and three months later, Yuta’s screaming at them to go get a room. 

Yuta storms out of the living room, mumbling incoherent series of complaints about not being able to watch the television in peace.

Doyoung laughs loudly, hand on top of Jaehyun’s chest as they lazily watch a melodrama in their television, sprawled on the couch and legs tangled. Of course, they didn’t tell Yuta that the reason they’re together (in a cheesy way) is because of his shitty (not really) suggestion about trying tinder. They won’t give him that satisfaction.

Jaehyun stares at him and pesters his face with kisses, the melodrama (playing with a woman splashing water on the other’s face) long forgotten in the background. Doyoung smiles and finds Jaehyun’s soft lips. Sweet and very, very addicting.

“I actually knew it was you.”

Doyoung’s eyebrows drew close at that, leaning away from Jaehyun. “Huh?”

Jaehyun chuckles, “I saw you download it so I downloaded it too and hello, we were a match!” He smiles sneakily and Doyoung’s astounded.

“I hate you.”

Jaehyun laughs, “I didn’t have any intentions on talking with you but I did end up talking with you anyways and I just knew it was you.”

Doyoung wants to punch Jaehyun’s beautiful face.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Jaehyun leans in and connects their lips again, swallowing the little sound of protest Doyoung made. He’s just half-heartedly protesting anyways.


End file.
